Alice Human Sacrifice
by ximsol182
Summary: Un sueño no quiere desaparecer. Como hará para ser recordado? Songfic de la canción de Alice of Human sacrifice con los personajes de Mitsudomoe.
1. Hitoha Marui: As de Espada

**Disclaimer: **Ni Mitsudomoe ni Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Songfic de la canción Alice Human Sacrifice. Por lo tanto es un poco retorcido

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1:<span>**

**Hitoha Marui:As de Espada**

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió un pequeño sueño. Con el paso del tiempo, cayó en el olvido e iba desapareciendo. Ese pequeño sueño no quería desaparecer ni ser olvidado. Pensó y tuvo una idea: _

_"Haré que las personas vivan en mi sueño y que controlen mi mundo"_

_Y así el sueño, una pequeña niña llamada Miku Sugisaki, fue al mundo humano a encontrar a esa persona, su Alicia._

_._

Una niña de 12 años y cabellos negros que correspondía al nombre de Hitoha Marui se encontraba en su "lugar especial" cada vez que se sentía mal: el escritorio de Yabe-sensei.

"Tan temprano y ya estás aquí?" rio el

"Solo cállese, sensei. La he pasado fatal. Futaba está obsesionada con los pechos y Mitsuba es de lo peor"

"Entonces cuéntame. Sabes que yo siempre te escucho" sonrió gentilmente el profesor.

"No gracias. Hoy quiero estar sola, sensei"

"Como quieras" dijo él, un poco dolido

En eso una carta de naipe en forma de espada cayó del escritorio hacia el suelo, donde ella estaba. Por algún extraño motivo o simple intuición, ella tomó el naipe para después cubrirlo contra su pecho. En eso sintió cansancio y cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Hitoha-chan?"

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Yabe-sensei llamándola por su nombre

**La primera Alicia era valiente**  
><strong>con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas<strong>  
><strong>cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas<strong>  
><strong>trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí.<strong>

Hitoha despertó. Vestía un vestido rojo y una capa del mismo color. En su mano tenía el símbolo de una espada. Se sentía cómoda con su atuendo, pues Yabe-sensei le había dicho alguna vez que solo los justicieros llevaban capa. Y ella la usaba ahora. Miró a su alrededor para ver que una niña de cabellos negros y coletas tipo taladro la observaba.

"Tu quien eres y como salgo de aquí?" preguntó Hitoha, enfadada

"Me llamo Miku Sugisaki. Y tú, Hitoha Marui, eres Alicia"

La niña observó desinteresada a la chica que le hablaba y tomó su libro erótico, el cual aún tenía. Miku se enfadó al ver que era ignorada y tomando el libro, lo transformó en una espada. Hitoha se enfadó al ver lo que habían hecho a su preciado libro y puso una de sus caras macabras para asustarla. Sin embargo, Miku ni se inmutó.

"Como…puedo salir de aquí?"

"Salir? Para que salir cuando puedes hacer de este tu mundo?"

Otra vez Hitoha la ignoró y siguió caminando.

"No me importa. Solo quiero volver"

"Buena suerte" rió Miku antes de desaparecer

Hitoha caminó y caminó, pero todo era solo bosque y sentía que ya incluso había estado caminando en círculos. Usaba su espada para cortar la maleza, que parecía aumentar con cada corte. Del enojo pasó al miedo y empezaba a desesperarse cuando sintió unos familiares chillidos. Sonrió, pues sabía quién era.

"Pezones! Eres tú!" dijo, acercándose al hámster.

Sin embargo, el animal no pareció reconocerla y la mordió.

"No me reconoces? Soy yo, Hitoha!" dijo desesperada la niña, ahora sí empezando a angustiarse. Su Pezones no le iba a hacer eso, o si?. Pero cuando ella corrió a abrazar al hámster, este soltó un chillido y la mordió de nuevo. Hitoha sentía como todo alrededor de ella se iba oscureciendo. No quería estar ahí, extrañaba a sus amigos y ni Pezones la reconocía. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo salir de ahí. Sintió que su desesperación se convertía en locura e ira. Tomó la espada que tenía en la mano y acabó con la vida del pequeño hámster de un tajo.

"Lo siento, Pezones. Por favor perdóname..." sollozaba ella. Otros seres aparecieron, atraídos por el olor de la sangre. Animales surgieron del bosque y miraron a la niña con enojo. Hitoha supo que era por haber matado al hámster. Se sentía tan sola y ahora estaban dispuestos a eliminarla. Por un momento sintió que sin Pezones, merecía ese castigo y más. Soltó la espada y se dejó morir.

Sin embargo, una chispa de brillo llegó a sus ojos. En el fondo...ella quería sobrevivir. Vivir. Escapar.

"Aléjense! Aléjense de mí!" exclamaba ella mientras tomaba la espada rápidamente y la desenvainaba en todas direcciones, matando a las criaturas del lugar.

**Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques**  
><strong>terminó encerrada como los pecadores<strong>  
><strong>pero, en ese camino de los bosques<strong>  
><strong>no había modo de conocer su existencia.<strong>

Hitoha estuvo en el País de las Maravillas mucho tiempo, matando a cuanta inocente criatura se asomara por su camino, en su lucha desesperada por volver a casa. Salió de los bosques y llegó a una ciudad. Veía como unas conocidas figuras de acción reían y giraban en círculo, en torno a un ser que cantaba con una hermosa voz. Hitoha sabía que eran esas figuras. Eran Gachi Rangers. Sonrió por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo. Se acercó a la multitud para ver que el centro de todas las miradas y el ser que cantaba era nada más y nada menos que Yabe-sensei. Vestía un traje azul y un dibujo de un diamante en su mano.

"Yabe-sensei! Usted también está aquí!"

Sin embargo el la ignoró y siguió cantando. Parecía que la veía y no la quería oír. O que no la reconocía.

Como con Pezones.

Sintió que se le escapaba una lágrima al recordar a su preciado hámster. La ira la invadió nuevamente y cansada de llamar a su profesor, se apresuró a desenvainar su espada otra vez.

"Hitoha-chan..." musitó Yabe, con un cierto brillo en los ojos. Como si la reconociera.

Pero no pudo continuar. Ni Hitoha tampoco pues sentía que unas sombras negras le arrebataban su espada y la enredaban. Sentía que la arrastraban hacia lo más profundo del bosque, dejando un camino de sangre. Los ojos de Hitoha nunca dejaron los de Yabe, mientras desaparecía para siempre en la oscuridad, con un camino de sangre como única prueba de su existencia.

"Lástima. Ella ha fallado. Su impaciencia la corrompió" dijo Miku, observando lo ocurrido "Bueno, veremos si mejor suerte tiene la siguiente Alicia"

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que algunos me odiaran por hacer un fic de Alice Human Sacrifice con una serie tan chistosa y nada sería como Mitsudomoe. Pero ocurrió. Me llamó la atención ver como quedaba. Lo que no me gusta es que hice que Hitoha matara a Pezones!<strong>

**Bueno, supongo que este capítulo ya dio spoilers de quien sería la siguiente Alicia (cofcofcofyabecchicofcof)**

**Reviews?**


	2. Satoshi Yabe: As de Diamante

**Disclaimer: **Ni Mitsudomoe ni Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Songfic de la canción Alice Human Sacrifice. Por lo tanto es un poco retorcido

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2:<span>**

**Satoshi Yabe:As de Diamante**

"Hitoha-chan? Hitoha-chan despierta!" exclamaba Yabe mientras sacudía a la inerte niña. Justo en ese momento llegó la enfermera Kuriyama, alertada por los gritos de su colega.

"Que ocurre, Yabe-sensei?"

"Es Hitoha-chan. Ella no reacciona…no respira!"

La enfermera tomó el pulso de la niña y su rostro se puso pálido.

"Yabe-sensei, Ella está muerta"

"Cómo?"

Los minutos siguientes fueron terribles. Los profesores, alumnos y otros curiosos en torno al cuerpo. Mitsuba gritando groserías a Yabe por haber matado a su hermana, hasta que Futaba la tomó del brazo y la noqueó.

"Lo siento, Yabecchi"

"Futaba-chan..."

"Estoy triste porque Hito se murió. Pero sé que no fue usted-ssu!"

"Ah sí?" exclamó Mitsuba "Si no fue Yabecchi entonces quien fue? Si la encontraron bajo su escritorio!"

El joven profesor pasó todo el día en la sala de profesores. Se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró tristemente. Ya no vendría Hitoha nunca más a aparecerse de repente entre sus piernas, a asustarlo, hablar de Gachi Rangers o ayudarla con sus problemas. Unos murmullos lo quitaron de sus pensamientos. Eran fragmentos de conversaciones entre los demás profesores.

"A veces creo que Yabe y esa niña Marui tenían otro tipo de relación"

"Era obvio, no? Ese tipo es un pederasta"

"Con que la habrá matado?"

"Yo ya sabía que Yabe-sensei era un psicópata pederasta!"

El aludido se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y corrió lejos de ahí. Corrió sin dirección alguna, tratando de evadir las palabras y las miradas acusadoras. Cayó al suelo con un pobre tropiezo y sintió sueño. Una carta de naipe en forma de diamante se apareció. Por instinto la atrapó entre sus manos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**La segunda Alicia era de carácter noble**  
><strong>llegó entonando una canción al país de las maravillas<strong>  
><strong>llenándolo todo de sonidos<strong>  
><strong>creó un mundo enfermizo.<strong>

Despertó en un extraño lugar y en eso se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con un traje azul y un sombrero alto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el dibujo de un diamante en su mano.

"Saludos, Alicia número dos" lo saludo una voz de niña.

"Ali…que?"

"Yo soy Miku y desde ahora no te llamaras Satoshi Yabe sino Alicia dos y..."

"Oye, no entiendo nada. Alicia? Es que tengo cara de chica? Para tu información soy un chico. Y qué onda con este traje? Pudiste haberme conseguido un disfraz de los Gachi Rangers, que no estamos en la época victoriana"

"Solo cállate y haz tu trabajo. Este lugar es el País de las Maravillas. Hazlo tuyo. Tal vez...puedas hacerlo mejor que la anterior Alicia" respondió la exasperada niña.

"Y que se supone que hago?"

"Usa tu imaginación"

El profesor estaba inseguro de que hacer. Pero sentía felicidad. Estaba solo y sin nadie que lo molestara o se burlara de él. Sintió un calor en su pecho y empezó a cantar. Un conjunto de personas se acercó hacia él. Observó cuidadosamente y notó que no eran personas sino figuras de Gachi Rangers.

"Miren eso!" dijeron los seres "Un cantante ha venido a visitarnos!"

"Esperen, yo no soy..."

"Sí que lo eres! Cantas muy bien!"

"Oh, no es para tanto" se sonrojó Alicia dos

"Queremos que cantes otra canción!"

"Si, que cante!"

Satoshi sonrió. Por primera vez se sentía útil, querido y apreciado. La multitud de Gachi Rangers crecía y aplaudían enloquecidos mientras él cantaba una alegre canción sobre lo genial que era ser soltero y ser fan de los Gachi Rangers. Era falso pero todos eran felices. Él era feliz.

En eso escuchó una voz familiar.

"Sensei!"

El aludido reconoció la voz y musitó. Volteó por todos lados y no pudo encontrar a la niña a quien pertenecía esa voz.

"Hitoha-chan!"

Su pequeña alumna estaba vestida de rojo y blandía una espada. Parecía un poco feliz de verlo pero él se alarmó al ver que ella estaba cubierta de sangre. La niña lo llamó por su nombre y hasta por su apodo pero él siguió cantando, fingiendo no oírla ni verla. Por su culpa todos lo culpaban de algo que no hizo. La ignoró y siguió cantando.

"Sensei, por favor!"

Luego de varios intentos ella perdió la paciencia y se dispuso a atacarlo con su espada. Él no se movió ni siquiera cuando unas sombras la arrastraron hacia la oscuridad del bosque dejando un camino de sangre.

**Esta Alicia era una flor de rosa**  
><strong>y ha muerto por el disparo de un hombre loco<strong>  
><strong>le floreció una rosa, rojo carmesí<strong>  
><strong>amada y apreciada por todos, esta flor solitaria se marchita a lo lejos.<strong>

Después que pasó el primer susto, sintió un poco de alegría y placer. Ella se había ido. Todas las personas que se habían encargado de hacer su vida un infierno ya no estaban. Todos muertos. Fuera de su vida. Suspiró aliviado y dejó de cantar. Tan pronto dejó de hacerlo escuchó voces. Todas las voces de las personas que había conocido alrededor de sus 23 años. Solo él las oía y el público lo miraba, confundido.

_"Wah! Todos los de tu clase 6-3 son unos pervertidos!"_

_"Que te gustan los Gachi Rangers? Bah! Si son para niños!"_

_"Arrodíllate ante mí y llámame Mitsuba-sama!"_

_"Solo mirarte me molesta, Sensei"_

_"No puedo ser tu novia. O sea como puedo ser la novia de un pervertido como tú?"_

_"Yabecchi, idiota!"_

Miku, que estaba entre el público, observo feliz como cada palabra hacía que él se quebrara hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo con estrepito, llorando desesperadamente. Ahora Satoshi Yabe no era más que la sombra de la persona inocente y optimista que solía ser.

"Por favor, basta! Los oigo…Los oigo a todos! No quiero! No quiero escucharlos!" dijo entre sollozos, sintiendo el sabor familiar de sus lágrimas.

"Pero puedes hacerlo, Alicia. Puedes seguir durmiendo y seguir aquí. Tendrás lo que siempre has querido: Atención y respeto."

"No puedo. Aunque quisiera, todo sería solo un sueño"

"Es mejor que volver a tu mediocre vida. O es que eres feliz con tus emociones irreales?" sonrió Miku mientras sostenía entre sus manos una pistola, como si esperara a que el la cogiera.

Tal vez si es así, pensó él. No podía seguir huyendo. Pero sería peor afrontar los hechos. Podría volver a ser el Satoshi Yabe de antes. Pero eso sería volver a ser nadie. No pudo estar con la enfermera Kuriyama. No pudo salvar a Hitoha. Si tuviera que elegir entre su mediocre y patética vida o recordar su pasado atrapado en este nuevo, elegiría...

Ninguno.

"No quiero…No quiero volver a ser mi antiguo yo" dijo mientras arrebataba la pistola a la niña y acababa su vida de un disparo.

Todo alrededor de él quedó manchado de sangre y una figura de flor se formó ante el cadáver. El torcido mundo azul colapsó, tornándose todo negro. Eventualmente todos olvidaron al joven hombre y a sus canciones.

"Eso fue patético. Fue fácil...Ese hombre no tenía demasiado carácter. Pasemos a la siguiente Alicia" dijo Miku

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sí. Sé que describí a Yabecchi de una forma un poco trágica, pero por más cómico que sean los malentendidos y fails de Yabecchi, es un personaje patético y a veces da lástima. Y apoyo el HitoXYabe.<strong>

**Por qué figuras de Gachi Rangers? Recuerden que Yabecchi es la 2º Alicia y está en su mundo, de modo que está lleno de cosas que le gustan y lo representan, como figuras de Gachi Rangers y revistas de pornosotros. XD**

**Reviews?**


	3. Mitsuba Marui: As de Trebol

**Disclaimer: **Ni Mitsudomoe ni Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Songfic de la canción Alice Human Sacrifice. Por lo tanto es un poco retorcido

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3:<span>**

**Mitsuba Marui:As de Trébol**

La pequeña Mitsuba Marui estaba que se divertía mandando órdenes a sus compañeros y comiendo vorazmente cuanta comida chatarra en su camino.

"Ahora que Yabecchi desapareció yo soy la reina de 6-3! Obedézcanme!"

Era como dejar a la más irresponsable de la clase a controlar al salón. A los pocos minutos todo era un caos, más de lo habitual cuando el profesor estaba ahí. Futaba dibujaba tetas en su cuaderno, mientras Satou y Chiba observaban. Miku había faltado a la clase, por lo que Miyashi-como se llame y Yoshioka hablaban entre ellas. Hitoha había pasado a mejor vida y Yabecchi no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Tengo hambre" pensó, abandonando el salón. Su hambre y curiosidad la llevaron a la enfermería, donde aún se encontraba Hitoha en su sueño eterno. Se quedó un rato observando el cuerpo hasta que notó que había algo de vida ahí. Kuriyama había declarado que Hitoha ya no respiraba, pero tras observarla atentamente, descubrió que si respiraba, aunque de una forma tan lenta y pasiva que parecía que había muerto.

"Bueno, al menos está viva" pensó, dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores a buscar algo de comer. Encontró al profesor Yabe echado bajo su escritorio, en el mismo lugar en el cual solía ocupar Hitoha. Mitsuba se acercó y descubrió que estaba muy pálido y frío, pero respiraba de la misma forma que Hitoha.

"Esto...es extraño" pensó ella, con verdadero temor.

Sin embargo, al ver una bolsa de frituras entre las cosas del profesor, se le olvidó y se dispuso a comérselos. En eso tosió, sintiendo en su boca una textura que no era la de una papa. La escupió y se sorprendió al ver que había encontrado un naipe en forma de trébol.

"Ese idiota de Yabecchi es tan pobre que incluso las papas que compra están malas!" se quejó. En eso se sintió pesada y cayó dormida en el suelo.

**La tercera Alicia era una jovencita **

**con una figura fina, apareció en el país de las maravillas **

**al seducir a varia gente **

**creó un extraño país.**

Mitsuba despertó. Se levantó con hambre y enojo. No prestó atención al hecho que llevaba un vestido verde con calcetines a rayas del mismo color y que en su mano había el dibujo de un trébol. Mientras buscaba comida, un rostro conocido surgió de un arbusto. "Saludos, Mitsuba Marui!"

"Sugisaki! Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Creo que estás confundiéndome con alguien más. Si bien me llamo Miku, no te conozco"

"No te hagas la graciosa, que sé que eres tú!"

"Solo escúchame!" "Desde ahora serás la tercera Alicia. Y puedes hacer de este lugar, el País de las Maravillas, tuyo. Veo que tienes la fortaleza para lograrlo. La primera no estaba interesada en tener su reino y solo quería salir de ahí, mientras que la otra solo quería respeto. Pero tú eres diferente. Tú lograrás grandes cosas"

Mitsuba dejó de buscar comida y prestó atención al oír esas palabras.

"Definitivamente tú no eres Sugisaki. Ella nunca hablaría así. A ver, ahora inclínate ante mí!"

La aludida solo le dirigió una última mirada antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó vio que había un camino de apetitosos dulces ante ella. Sin pensarlo, la golosa niña se dispuso a comerlos, avanzando a través del camino. En poco tiempo llegó a una hermosa ciudad verde de aspecto de un cuento de hadas. Pensó en las palabras de Miku y sonrió.

"Está decidido. Haré de este lugar mi reino. Todos se inclinaran ante mí y me llamarán Mitsuba-sama!"

Si bien Mitsuba carecía de la fuerza de la primera Alicia y la amabilidad de la segunda, con su actitud dominante y un escondido encanto que ni ella misma conocía, logró llegar, como prometió Miku, hasta ser la reina del lugar. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar y en poco tiempo la ciudad verde se caracterizaba por su abundante comida (mayormente consumida, obviamente, por la reina) y porque todos se doblegaban hacia la actitud sádica de ella.

"Esto es perfecto!" reía ella, devorando unos bizcochos e ignorando los kilos "Por fin un lugar solo para mí, donde todos reconocen que soy importante y me llaman Mitsuba-sama. Mi sueño se hizo realidad. No hay manera de que me arrepienta"

**Esta Alicia era reina de ese país **

**fue poseída por un sueño retorcido **

**vio su cuerpo podrido, y estuvo asustada durante mucho tiempo **

**un nuevo reino fue creado en la cima del país.**

Sin embargo, Miku no estaba contenta. Había descubierto que no era lo mismo. Con las otras dos Alicias había conseguido suficiente energía para prolongar su vida, pero era porque había hecho que lleguen a la ira y desesperación absoluta. Solo necesitaba hacer que la tercera Alicia caiga en la desesperación. Vio a Mitsuba sentada en su trono devorando unos helados y sonrió.

La vida activa de la reina Mitsuba dio un giro. Una mañana había despertado y al caminar hacia el espejo, disponiéndose a vestirse, soltó un grito. Ahora estaba convertida en alguien completamente gorda. La gordura saltaba por las costuras de su vestido y su rostro estaba tan obeso que no podía ver bien su rostro. En eso, una ráfaga de humo surgió y Miku apareció.

"Hola Alicia. Te gusta mi regalo?"

"Maldita Sugisaki! Devuélveme a mi apariencia normal"

"Creías que podías someter a esos aldeanos a tu antojo? Pues las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen. Este es tu castigo."

"No es cierto!"

"Además tú estuviste torturándolos y divirtiéndote con ellos para llegar hasta donde estás. Si sabes a lo que me refiero" rió el sueño. En eso sintió unos brazos gordos que la sacudían.

"Mentira! Yo no he hecho nada malo! Ahora haz que vuelva a ser como antes!"

Miku soltó un bufido de enojo

"Sí que eres ruidosa. Qué pasará si te quito esa voz chillona tuya?" y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que de Mitsuba surgiera una voz profunda y ronca. La reina se tapó la boca para no sentir esta nueva tragedia. No conforme con esto, Miku siguió acusándola de todas las cosas que había hecho tanto cuando era reina que cuando estudiaba en la escuela. Quería ver hasta donde llegaría su cordura.

"Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchándote más!" exclamó Mitsuba, saltando sobre Miku, con la intención de golpearla.

Pero el peso de su propio cuerpo hizo que el piso ante ella se derrumbara, cayendo estrepitosamente, pues en cada cuarto en el que caía, el piso se rompía por su peso, llegando a caer de todos los pisos del castillo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" pensó Miku, mientras el mundo verde colapsaba a sus pies. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de vida y sonrió pues había acabado de prolongar su existencia. Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

"Espero que la siguiente Alicia valga la pena"

* * *

><p><strong>Me pareció un poco cómico ver a una Mitsuba gorda. Ella me cae mal, pero pensé que ella iba acorde a la tercera Alicia. Excepto que ella es una niña sádica y detestable. Me recuerda un poco a Angelica de los Rugrats. Bueno, el siguiente capítulo habla de la cuarta Alicia y una pequeña adición que marcará el final de mi fic.<strong>

**Reviews?**


	4. Futaba Marui, Shinya Satou:As de Corazón

**Disclaimer: **Ni Mitsudomoe ni Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Songfic de la canción Alice Human Sacrifice. Por lo tanto es un poco retorcido

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**Futaba Marui y Shinya Satou:As de Corazón**

"La clase está hecha un desastre desde que el sensei desapareció y Sanyou-san murió" suspiraba Shinya Satou, observando que la clase estaba más descontrolada que nunca. En eso notó que alguien más faltaba y la sangre se le heló. Su amigo Chiba se encontraba hablando de cosas pervertidas como siempre, de modo que él se dirigió a su amiga Futaba, quien dormía la siesta.

"Despierta! No puedes quedarte dormida ahora!" la sacudió

"Que pasa, Shin-chan?" contestó ella, entre bostezos

"Tu hermana no está aquí"

"Hito?"

"No, la otra"

"Mit-chan?"

"Si…"

"Y me lo dices ahora?" exclamó ella, parándose de su asiento con tal fuerza bruta que la carpeta se rompió. Tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo sacó del salón.

"Es que no entiendes, Shin-chan?" explicó ella "Mit-chan desapareció! Y ahora si sé que no puede ser Yabecchi quien le hizo algo ya que el desapareció antes que ella! Hay que encontrar pistas y a la persona que les hizo esto-ssu!"

Satou se sorprendió que por una vez Futaba pensara con claridad, pero a lo mejor se debía a que sus hermanas y el profesor habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No le quedó más de otra que acceder a ayudar a Futaba con su loca idea. Porque en cierta forma, él también los extrañaba. Ambos niños caminaron al salón de profesores, que por suerte estaba vacío de profesores. Solo había dos personas. A Futaba casi se le escapó un grito, de no ser porque Satou le cubrió la boca. Yabecchi estaba bajo su escritorio, en el sitio que solía ocupar Hitoha. Mitsuba estaba echada en el suelo, sosteniendo una bolsa de frituras.

"Están muertos-ssu!" exclamó Futaba al sentir que su hermana y el profesor estaban fríos y pálidos. Satou se acercó al cuerpo de Mitsuba y lo examinó.

"No. Te equivocas. Respiran."

"En serio?" se cuestionó ella mientras trataba de examinar el cuerpo del profesor Yabe.

"Sí. Pero es que respiran demasiado lento como para percibirlo a simple vista. Y creo que a tu otra hermana le ha ocurrido lo mismo" dedujo Satou

"Ya veo. Pues eso lo hace más extraño aún! Debemos investigar-ssu" opinó Futaba, mientras buscaba pruebas en la mochila de Gachi Rangers del profesor Yabe. Finalmente encontró una.

"Shin-chan! Encontré el celular de Yabecchi!" anunció la niña, agitando entre sus manos el celular. Alertado, Satou se lo quitó, por miedo a que la amable aunque torpe chica lo rompiera de un golpe. Vio que tenía como 10 mensajes de voz. Su curiosidad pudo más y activó los mensajes.

_"A Yabecchi deberían castrarlo y quemarlo y meterlo en la cárcel para toda su vida!"_ decía el primer mensaje. Satou creyó reconocer la voz de Miya…Miyazaki? Miyazuki? Como sea, no importaba. Pasó al siguiente mensaje.

_"No te preocupes, Yabecchi. Encontraré al fantasma que hizo que mataras a Sanyou-san!"_ decía un mensaje de Matsuoka

_"Deberían quemarte en la silla eléctrica, pederasta!"_ decía un mensaje de Chiba. Satou apretó el celular entre sus manos mientras exclamaba al aire "Chiba, idiota! Ya no se usan las sillas eléctricas!"

En eso vio que caía del cielo un naipe con la figura de un corazón. Estiró la mano para tomarlo, atraído por alguna extraña razón, pero en el momento en el que iba a alcanzarlo, la rápida mano de Futaba la agarró también.

"Gane! Yo lo tomé primero, Shin-chan!" sonrió ella

En ese momento a ambos los invadió un profundo sueño y cayeron uno encima del otro, justo cuando pasaban por ahí las fanáticas de Satou, quienes al ver la escena se disponían a separarlos…

**La cuarta Alicia eran los hermanos gemelos  
>llegaron por curiosidad al país de las maravillas<br>atravesaron varias puertas  
>acababan de llegar hace poco.<strong>

Cuando despertó Satou, se levantó para ver que llevaba puesto un traje amarillo de pantalones cortos. Estaba elegantemente vestido, a su parecer y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie que se burlara de su ropa. Pero cuando pasó esto? Donde estaba? En eso la voz de Futaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Qué bueno que despertaste, Shin-chan!"

Satou se fijó en que Futaba llevaba un vestido corto amarillo con listones y unas medias de encaje con zapatos de charol, que ella se apresuraba a quitárselos con brusquedad hasta quedar descalza.

"Ah, mucho mejor-ssu!"

"Futaba, dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé. Parece un bosque…Me aburro. Quiero dibujar tetas pero no hay nada con que dibujar!"

Él notó que Futaba ya se había olvidado de investigar lo ocurrido a sus hermanas y al profesor. Suspiró mientras pensaba que lo que fácil llega fácil se va. Observó su mano y dio un salto de sorpresa

"Viste esto, Futaba? Y mira lo que hay en tu mano!"

"Tetas?"

"No!" contestó, exasperado "Mi mano tiene la mitad de un corazón y la tuya tiene la otra mitad!"

Para variar, la niña no escuchó lo que él decía y volteó a todos lados hasta encontrar un camino.

"Mira, un camino! Salgamos de aquí-ssu!" y tomando la mano de su amigo, corrió velozmente buscando la salida.

"No tan rápido, que me vas a arrancar el brazo, Futaba!"

"Es que ya me aburrí y aquí no hay tetas" sonrió ella inocentemente mientras corría. Avanzaron por el camino hasta que llegaron hasta tres puertas. Una puerta verde con un dibujo de trebol, una puerta roja con un dibujo de espada y una puerta azul con un dibujo de diamante. La niña empezó a dudar hacia donde debía ir y retrocedió un paso. En eso se tropezó con algo pesado y los dos niños cayeron rodando.

"Es una espada-ssu" dijo ella, observando con atención la espada carmesí. El filo estaba cubierto de sangre y se asustó. Al tirar la espada al suelo, escuchó una voz familiar

"Futaba, Satou…Ayúdenme…"

La aludida volteó desesperadamente la cabeza a todas partes. Sintió que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas.

"Es la voz de Hito!" exclamó "La oyes, Shin-chan?"

"Yo no escucho nada. Debes estar alucinando" contestó el, secamente "Hay que irnos de aquí. Aqui hay algo macabro"

Como siempre, Futaba no lo escuchó y caminó con la espada en brazos hasta encontrar unas partituras teñidas de sangre. Instintivamente las tomó y escuchó otra familiar voz.

"Futaba-chan! Shinya-kun! Estoy tan solo...Tan solo..."

"Yabecchi!" exclamó Futaba, reconociendo la voz "Eres tú! Yo sabía que tu no le habías hecho nada a Hito!"

Satou miró extrañada a su amiga y caminó unos pasos, buscando una salida. Encontró una corona manchada de sangre y la tomó. Una conocida y no muy placentera voz surgió del objeto.

"Satou, pervertido, suéltame! Y dile a la tonta de Futaba que me saque de aquí!"

Pero él no pudo continuar escuchando, porque sintió que la mano de Futaba lo tomaba y lo arrastraba, corriendo a toda velocidad. Ella se veía claramente aterrada.

"Estas bien?" le dijo él, preocupado

"Quiero salir de aquí!" sollozó ella "No quiero quedarme aquí un minuto más!"

**La hermana mayor obstinada y el hermano sabio  
>fueron los más cercanos en llegar a Alicia...<strong>

Siguieron corriendo hasta encontrarse con las mismas puertas. Pero esta vez, había una cuarta puerta amarilla con un dibujo de corazón. Miku apareció de una nube de humo negro que surgió ante Futaba y se presentó ante ellos con una reverencia.

"Veo que hasta ahora lo han hecho bien. Futaba Marui y Shinya Satou. No...Alicia cuatro"

"Solo queremos salir de aquí!" exclamó Futaba, tomando más fuerte el brazo de Satou.

"Bueno, por qué no lo dijeron antes? Crucen a través de esta puerta" dijo, señalando la puerta amarilla "Es la única por la que ustedes no han cruzado, no?"

Futaba suspiró de alivio y con una risa, se dirigió a su amigo.

"Oiste eso, Shin-chan? Volveremos a casa!"

"Que bien" dijo el no muy convencido, pero no dijo nada. No quería arruinar la felicidad de su amiga. Se tomaron de las manos y entre ellos, abrieron la puerta y caminando con decisión.

Apenas cruzaron, Futaba vio un camino oscuro y una luz. Sonrió alegre, pues creyó que todo estaba arreglado. Se dirigió a ver a Satou, para ver que él estaba inerte y yacía en el suelo, tan pálido y frío.

"Shin-chan!" exclamó Futaba, tomando el cuerpo "Despierta! Di algo! Tú...!" dijo, dirigiéndose a Miku "Que le has hecho a Shin-chan?"

"Bueno, si bien ambos son Alicia, estaban divididos y al cruzar la puerta se sabría quién de los dos merecía ser la verdadera Alicia. Y tal parece que eres tú, Futaba"

"No! Trae de vuelta a Shin-chan! Y a mis hermanas y a Yabecchi!...Quiero dibujar tetas!" exclamó la niña.

**Los dos nunca despertaron del sueño  
>y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas.<strong>

Miku sintió que necesitaba más energía. Decidió poner a prueba a la niña y cerrando la puerta de corazón, trató de convencerla.

"Estás diciéndome que no quieres ser mi Alicia?"

"No me interesa! Solo tráemelos de vuelta!"

Ella vio la decisión en los ojos de Futaba y se dió cuenta que no había nada por hacer. Pero a este paso ella moriría.

"Entonces no hay opción" musitó

Miku sopló hacia ella, creando una espesa niebla. La niebla cubrió a Futaba haciendo que las colas de su cabello empalidecieran. Ella se fue encogiendo y su cuerpo se hizo más liviano hasta quedar convertida en...un conejo blanco.

Futaba observó impotente como los cuerpos de sus hermanas y el profesor aparecían ante ella. Los ojos sin vida de sus amigos volvían a la vida otra vez, pero de una forma extraña. El vestido ensangrentado de Mitsuba se tornó rojo por completo y corazones negros lo adornaban. Hitoha se empequeñeció, de su cabeza salieron orejas de liebre y se tomó de las manos con Yabecchi. Él seguía igual con su sombrero alto y traje, aunque su sonrisa dulce había sido reemplazada con una risa maniaca. Satou perdía su forma y se convertía en un objeto redondo dorado. Un reloj. Por último Miku soltó una última sonrisa para transformarse en una gata de sonrisa torcida.

"Eres afortunada, Alicia. Tienes la dicha de ver mi verdadera forma" rió ella. Miró a Futaba con cierta burla y lástima y dándole empujones la sacó de ahí.

"Ahora corre, corre lejos. Y encárgate de encontrarla"

"A quién?"

"A la quinta Alicia. La ultima. Tal vez...ella sea la encargada de salvarlos de su maldición. Cuando llegue el día, se acabará el sueño. Pero a mí ya no me interesa. Gracias a ti y a tu amigo conseguí más energía de la esperada. Con esto no moriré"

Futaba no tuvo más opción que tomar al reloj, que alguna vez había sido Satou, en brazos y correr lejos sin dirección alguna. Recordó las puertas y una por una ella entró en ellas, buscando a la última Alicia. Luego de cruzar por varias puertas le pareció encontrar a la amiga de Miku y Miya...como sea que se llame. Yuki Yoshioka. Aquella niña de pobladas cejas y dulce y enamoradiza. Se encontraba dormitando en un árbol junto a Miyashita. En eso despertó de golpe a ver a Futaba correr.

"Es un conejo blanco" exclamó la niña de cejas pobladas y empezó a perseguir a la extraña criatura.

.

Futaba abrió los ojos. Tenía un pensamiento en mente. Quería dibujar tetas. En eso vio que estaba en el suelo de la sala de profesores, en el escritorio de Yabecchi, para ser exactos. Miró a su alrededor para ver que Mitsuba estaba roncando y comía las frituras regadas por el suelo, casi sonámbula. Hitoha y Yabecchi estaban dentro del escritorio. Yuki acababa de despertarse y saludaba a Futaba. Sintió unos quejidos y ella descubrió que se había sentado encima de Satou. Una alegría desconocida la inundó y entre risas, abrazo a su amigo, despertándolo de inmediato.

"Argh! Eso duele! Futaba!"

"Shin-chan! Qué bueno que estás despierto"

"Eso es obvio" dijo el, sin mucho interés. "Y a tí que te pasa. Se te ve feliz"

La niña trató de recordar, pero no pensaba nada. Solo en dibujar tetas.

"No lo sé. Quiero tetas, como siempre. Pero por alguna razón me siento feliz de verte-ssu!"

Mitsuba dejó de comer las papas a su alrededor y despertó de un respingo. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse abajo del escritorio y golpear al profesor. Este soltó un grito, pues lo habían despertado.

"Y ahora qué te pasa, Mitsuba-chan?"

"Esto es por esas horribles papas que me tuve que comer"

"Cuáles papas?" se preguntó el, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que a lo mejor Mitsuba la tomó de sus cosas. De pronto sintió otro golpe. Volteó y vio que quien le había propinado el golpe había sido su antisocial alumna.

"Y que hay contigo, Hitoha-chan?"

"Lolicon. Eso te pasa por acurrucarte a mí. Y por dejarme morir"

"Dejarte morir?" se preguntó el "Pero si estas viva!"

Hitoha asintió y no dijo nada. Tenía un vago recuerdo en el que ella blandía una espada y llamaba al profesor, pero el cantaba y la ignoraba. Era un recuerdo lejano. No quiso seguir divagando y se dirigió al salón de 6-3, a buscar a Pezones.

Yuki se quedó mirando a todos con expresión confundida. Acaso no recordaban lo ocurrido?

"Pero que les pasa? Es que no se acuerdan?"

"De qué?"

"Del sueño! Yo era Alicia. Futaba-chan se convirtió en un conejo blanco y fui al País de las Maravillas. Sanyou-san y Yabecchi eran la Liebre y el Sombrerero Loco y Mitsuba-chan era la reina. Luego apareció Sugi-chan vestida de un gato con sonrisa fea y dijo que todos habían sido Alicias y que habían muerto por lo que ella las engañó. Pero logré escapar y aquí estamos todos!"

Todos se quedaron mirándola y rieron.

"Buena esa, Yuki-chan" rió el profesor Yabe "Deberías ver menos doramas y animes shojo"

"Pero es cierto!" exclamó ella. Sin embargo los demás la ignoraron y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Yuki sonrió, vencida. Notó a simple vista que ni sus amigos ni el profesor recordaban nada de lo ocurrido. Sintió que eso era lo mejor, pues no eran buenos recuerdos.

"Pero miren que tarde es!" exclamó el profesor, mirando su reloj "Ya acabó la clase por hoy así que me iré a casa a ver los Gachi Rangers"

"Si, lárgate Yabecchi. Ahí vas de nuevo con tus tonterías frikis" exclamó Mitsuba "Aunque...puede que tengas algo de comer en tu casa"

"Sí. Y tiene revistas porno con chicas con tetas!" exclamó Futaba "Fiesta en casa de Yabecchi!"

Todos, menos el aludido y Satou, aprobaron la idea a gritos. Hitoha volvió al salón, acompañada por su hámster.

"Alguien dijo fiesta? Yo tengo la llave de la casa del sensei"

Y entre gritos, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Yabecchi.

"No vayan!" exclamó el profesor, corriendo hacia los niños, mientras era ignorado como era habitual "A mi casa no! Cada vez que van a mi casa siempre la desordenan!" Hitoha se acercó a él y trató de consolarlo. Últimamente se llevaban mejor desde que descubrieron que a ambos les gustaban los Gachi Rangers.

"No te preocupes, sensei. Tú, yo y Pezones veremos a los Gachi Rangers en tu televisión"

"Supongo" dijo él, con una sonrisa. En eso tuvo un vago recuerdo en el cual cantaba para ignorar su realidad. Miró a Hitoha, extrañado.

"Oye, Hitoha-chan"

"Qué?"

"Creo que el motivo por el cual en la clase nadie me presta atención es porque soy muy inmaduro"

"Por fin se da cuenta?" pensó Hitoha

"Y creo que" continuó el profesor "Tal vez debería cambiar de actitud. Empezando por dejar los Gachi Rangers"

La niña miró alarmada al profesor. Si el dejaba a los Gachi Rangers, con quien iba a hablar? Además en el fondo no creía que fuera necesario que él hiciera eso

"Es bueno que trates de cambiar, sensei. Pero…usted ya está bien así"

"Hitoha-chan…"

"Además con quien voy a hablar de Gachi Rangers si es que usted los deja?"

"Agh! Ya sabía que lo decías solo por eso y no porque yo te importe!" se lamentó él

En el alboroto de siempre, no vieron que un gato negro los observaba desde una ventana, moviendo su cola como el péndulo de un reloj.

"Tuve que verme obligado a tomar la apariencia de la verdadera Sugisaki para convencerlos. Pero veo que al final todo acabó bien" dijo el gato, sonriendo de forma macabra "No moriré, pues esta experiencia me ha enseñado algo. Las pesadillas siempre vivirán en el recuerdo de las personas. Pero que puedo decir? Después de todo la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Si...mis parejas favoritas de Mitsudomoe son el HitoXYabe (la enfermera nunca le hará caso) FutaXSatou y MikuXMitsu.<strong>

**Hay una cosa que me molesta un poco. Varios de mis fics han sido colocados en el foro de MalosFics o como sea que se llame. Pero mi queja está en los songfics. Hay varios de mis amigos del Fanfiction que hacen lo mismo que yo de escribir songfics y poner las liricas en negrita...Y a mí es la única de la que critican cuando hay más gente que hace lo mismo que yo!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
